


Как говорит Игорь

by Qeewi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Очередной
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: — Не выражаться.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 1





	Как говорит Игорь

**Author's Note:**

> Во время написания работы (что было очень давно, господи-боже) автор очень старался бороться со сквернословием. Сейчас уже не борется))0  
> Но вам все равно советует.

_Три самые главные загадки человечества: существовала ли Атлантида на самом деле,  
что случилось на перевале Дятлова и что же такого сказал Игорь арбитру, что он ему сразу две желтые карточки впаял ©_

Если бы Артёму предложили описать сложившуюся на последних минутах матча ЦСКА — Реал ситуацию одним словом, то это совершенно точно было бы слово «охуеть».

Потому что это не то что охуеть, а охуеть и не выхуеть, если честно.

Дзюба с минуту тупо пялится на экран телевизора, наблюдая за тем, как Марио настойчиво пытается доказать что-то арбитру, до последнего отстаивая капитана команды, который, судя по выражению лица, после прилетевшей ему желтой карточки находится на грани того, чтобы запустить вратарские перчатки судье прямо в лицо. А после того, как он, что называется, в довесок впаивает Акинфееву еще одну — Марио смотрит на нее с такой тоской, словно надеется, что арбитр все-таки сжалится и отменит решение, — Артём почти уже не сомневается, что так и будет. Игорь запустит-таки перчатками румыну в лицо, и его дисквалифицируют до конца дней его.

Но, к немалому дзюбиному облегчению, Игорь сдерживается. Кроме потока нецензурной брани — и парочки игроков ЦСКА, но они не в счет — в арбитра больше ничего не летит, и Акинфеев под гром аплодисментов уходит с поля, весь напряженный, как нерв. И злой — до того злой, что Тёма, даже находясь в сотнях километров от места событий, чувствует, как внутри у вратаря ЦСКА все буквально кипит от едва сдерживаемого гнева.

Артёму, как это ни смешно, на мгновение даже страшно становится.

Матч возобновляют, когда до его конца остается чуть больше минуты. Само собой, вытянуть все на ничью Реалу даже в отсутствие Акинфеева не удается. Москвичи празднуют победу в смешанных чувствах, охуевшие не то от разыгравшейся в самом конце драмы, не то от самих себя. Комментаторы, между делом, еще минут пять восхищаются «исторической победой» и шутят про то, что «испанцам на этом поле как-то не очень везет», после чего телевизионщики пускают рекламу, заканчивая наконец этот откровенно тухлый стендап. Дзюба же моргает заторможено, в очередной раз залипнув на картинку на экране, и пытается _осознать._

Итак, ЦСКА обыграл Реал Мадрид — эх, а Тёма, честно говоря, на ничью ставил, — а Игоря удалили с поля за… _что-то._

— Вот _чудеса_ , а.

Артём вздрагивает, вспоминая про то, что компанию во время просмотра ему составлял сидящий на противоположном конце кожаного дивана Кокорин. В глазах у Саши застыл немой вопрос, а брови, казалось, еще чуть-чуть и потеряются в копне светлых волос.

— Как думаешь, — продолжает он, поворачиваясь к Дзюбе лицом, — что Игорь ему сказал?

Артём жмет плечами — Саша шутит, что он в этот момент выглядит так, словно его внезапно настигли судороги, — и они с Кокориным отправляются по итогу «заморить червячка», оживленно обсуждая сначала матч, а затем какую-то совершенно не связанную с ним херню. Выпроводить друга Артёму удается только в первом часу ночи, и он, уставший и донельзя измотанный, плюхается на кровать, крепко обнимая подушку.

Только сон все никак не идет.

Заданный Сашей вопрос натурально мучает Артёма, не давая заснуть, и в какой-то момент Дзюба понимает, что он _умрет от любопытства,_ если не докопается-таки до истины.

Ну вот что, блять, такого Игорь сказал?

Артём хватает с прикроватной тумбочки телефон, щурясь с непривычки от ударившего по глазам света, и судорожно листает список контактов, ища в нем номер Акинфеева. Часы показывают два ночи ровно, и Дзюба осознает, что вероятность получить тонны мата в ответ сейчас велика, как никогда.

Только вот когда Дзюбу останавливали такие мелочи?

_«Ты чего судье сказал, что он тебе аж две карточки за раз впаял?»._

Ответ, к немалому тёминому удивлению, не заставляет себя ждать.

_«Нахуй иди, мудозвон несчастный»._

Кому конкретно было адресовано послание — судье или все же ему, — Артём благоразумно решает не уточнять.

***

— Знаешь, Игорь, я тут подумал: пора с твоим нездоровым пристрастием к сквернословию что-то делать.

Акинфеев удивленно моргает, растерянно глядя на буквально из ниоткуда возникшего Гончаренко. Не сказать, что сам факт того, что этот вопрос вообще возник, Игоря удивляет — наоборот, он, можно сказать, ждал того момента, когда Михалыч отойдет от вскружившей всей команде голову победы и решит обсудить с вратарем его поведение. Чего Игорь явно не ждал — так это того, что тренер решит всерьез «взяться» за вратаря с этим его, как он сказал, нездоровым пристрастием. Такой поворот событий становится для Акинфеева максимально неожиданным. Да и что скрывать, не самым приятным.

— В смысле? — тянет Игорь настороженно.

— Да не ломай комедию, — отмахивается Виктор Михайлович. — Все ты прекрасно понял.

— Ну, понять-то, к чему ты ведешь, я, может, и понял, — кивает Акинфеев, жестом подзывая занять свое место на воротах Кырнаца. — А вот что ты собираешься делать с моей привычкой сквернословить, я взять в толк ну никак не могу. Да и зачем это надо, к слову, мне тоже не совсем понятно.

— Ну, как тебе сказать, — фыркает Гончаренко. Игорь закатывает глаза, мгновенно понимая намек.

— Ни об одном сказанном в его адрес слове я не сожалею, — говорит он мрачно, — тем более после второй желтой карточки большинство из них он заслужил.

— Заслужил или нет, будь ты немного сдержаннее, вторую ты, возможно, не получил бы вовсе, — отвечает Виктор рассудительно. — Но вообще, Игорь, дело не только в Хэцегане, если уж на то пошло. Речь в принципе о твоей привычке изъясняться… чересчур уж доходчиво.

— Зато все буквально налету всё схватывают, — улыбается Акинфеев, разводя руками. Гончаренко цокает недовольно, отвешивая вратарю шутливый подзатыльник. Игорь смеется.

— Да ну тебя, — ворчит тренер беззлобно. — Налету, не налету — он все равно прав. Так дело не пойдет.

— Погоди, — хмурится Игорь, — кто «он»? Ты со Станиславом Саламычем говорил, что ли?

— Да при чем тут Станислав Саламыч. Хотя, с ним я тоже говорил, но сейчас я про Семака.

Игорь на мгновение зависает, застигнутый врасплох внезапной новостью. Сам факт того, что Гончаренко беседовал о чем-то с главным тренером «Зенита», звучит как-то странно и совершенно не укладывается в голове. Акинфеев трижды прокручивает мысль о том, насколько вообще велика вероятность того, что он просто думает не о том человеке — хотя, какие еще знакомые ему Семаки вертятся в профессиональном футболе? — и, в конце концов, все же решается спросить:

— Семак, который…

— Который-который, — кивает Виктор Михалыч, насмешливо улыбаясь. — Сергей звонил поздравить с победой и поделиться своим негодованием по поводу того, что одному из ключевых игроков команды придется пропустить очень важный матч Лиги Чемпионов.

Гончаренко замолкает на мгновение, после чего, хитро глядя Игорю в глаза, добавляет:

— А еще он поделился своим видением решения данной проблемы.

Акинфеев, признаться, даже теряется поначалу, открывая рот и закрывая рот, словно выброшенная на сушу рыба. Да какого, вообще, хуя?

— Знаешь, Вить, при всем моем уважении к Семаку, — начинает Игорь запальчиво, — пусть он за своими, блять, игроками следит. Я что, ебанный в рот, единственный футболист, который, блять, матерится? У него в «Зените» тоже, знаешь ли, не божьи одуванчики играют — да тот же Дзюба. Он иногда такие трехэтажные конструкции сооружает, что уши нахуй вянут!

— Не переводи стрелки, Игорюш, тебе же не пять лет, — журит вратаря Гончаренко. — Дзюба может материться сколько угодно, только вот красную карточку за это получил ты, а не он. Да и давай посмотрим правде в глаза: ты увлекся. У тебя во время матчей — и не только матчей, к слову — реплики процентов на семьдесят состоят из нецензурщины. Так не пойдет, Игорь. Ты капитан, в конце концов. Несолидно как-то.

— Но я… — пытается возразить Игорь, но Виктор пресекает все его попытки на корню.

— Поэтому, — продолжает он бодро, — если не хочешь до конца сезона просидеть на скамейке запасных, придется тебе немного поработать над собой, смекаешь?

Конечно, Игорь, блять, смекает. Настолько смекает, что вмиг лишается дара речи. Говорить ему, впрочем, ничего и не надо — у него и так все на лице написано. И все же он кивает мрачно, сердито хмуря при этом свои выдающиеся брови. Гончаренко, гаденько улыбаясь в ответ, хлопает Акинфеева по плечу и довольно говорит:

— Знал, что ты непременно поймешь и войдешь в положение.

На скромный игорев взгляд, эта фраза уже сама по себе звучит как издевка, плевок в самую, блять, душу, и Игорь, глядя тренеру прямо в глаза, агрессивно думает о том, что тут, пожалуй, можно бы и остановиться. Закончить, так сказать, пытку этой самой фразой. Но Михалыч не был бы Михалычем, если бы решил не добивать Игоря, добавив в самом конце ехидно:

— Удачи!

Хуедачи, блять.

***

Если бы вы знали, как Игорь страдает, вы бы, наверное, заплакали.

Честно говоря, Акинфеев никогда не думал, что настолько зависим от нецензурной лексики. Вернее, даже не так: Игорь просто не задумывался, что он, возможно, этим злоупотребляет. Маты, к его немалому стыду, всегда — ну как «всегда», класса, наверное, с шестого — были неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Одним коротким и лаконичным «блять» Игорю всегда удавалось максимально быстро и четко донести свою точку зрения до собеседника. А уж в комбинации с его вечно хмурым и серьезным выражением лица оно становилось мощнейшим оружием, не раз помогавшим ему выигрывать споры любой сложности. Сооружать такие многоэтажные нецензурные конструкции, что воображение отправляется отдыхать на жаркие испанские пляжи, Игорю не то что нравится — для него это так же естественно, как и дышать.

Поэтому, когда его лишают этого, Игорь внезапно чувствует себя до ужаса потерянным.

— Так, Помазун, я не понял, ты оглох, что ли, бл…

— Что-что, Игорь?

Акинфеев делает несколько глубоких вдохов, силясь успокоиться. _Заебали_. Еще чуть-чуть и он точно не выдержит и сорвется. Просто возьмет и набросится на кого-нибудь. А потом еще и покусает в довесок. _Сильно._ Игорю тяжко, Игорь в бешенстве; зато Илья в полном восторге: он буквально весь светится, словно новогодняя елка, и смотрит на капитана хитро-хитро, словно провоцируя. Хотя, почему «словно»? Он же это, блять, и делает, засранец. Половина команды только это сейчас и делает.

_Дыши, Игорь, просто дыши._

— Оглох ты, что ли, говорю, — мрачно бурчит Акинфеев в ответ.

— Да нет, вроде. С утра со слухом все было нормально, — говорит Помазун беззаботно и улыбается Игорю во все тридцать два. Игоря это бесит.

— Оно и видно.

Сказать, что Игорю тяжело — ничего не сказать. Идет только вторая неделя, а он уже, честно, на стену готов лезть. И ладно бы Гончаренко просто установил запрет на любого рода нецензурную брань, взяв игореву речь под собственный неусыпный контроль. _Так нет же_. Тренер запускает масштабную акцию _«Михалыч следит за тобой»_ , подключив к ней всю, екарный бабай, команду.

Нужно ли говорить, в каком команда от этого восторге?

Игоря Владимировича в ПФК ЦСКА, если можно так выразиться, побаиваются. И побаиваются, надо сказать, не зря. Отхватить от него пизды едва ли не страшнее, чем отхватить ее же, но от Виктора Михайловича. Игорь может быть до страшного _суровым_. Нет, он не рукоприкладствует — ну, в отношении своих, по крайней мере, — но поставить на место он может не то что одним словом — _одним взглядом._ Холодным, вселяющим в окружающих одновременно и страх, и трепет, пускающим мурашки вниз по спине. О да, уж это Акинфеев умеет.

Что же до слова — тут в ход идут одни матюки. Ох, на них Игорь Владимирович никогда не скупится: выдает конструкции такие красочные и высокопарные — в известном смысле, — что у неподготовленного человека от их возвышенности глаза непременно на лоб лезут. О неземной любви Игоря к крепким словечкам можно, наверное, слагать легенды, а потому, когда Акинфеева насильно лишают такой неотъемлемой и важной части его повседневной жизни, нельзя просто так взять и упустить столь великолепный шанс позлорадствовать.

— Ох ты ж еб твою мать, Игорь, ты видел, как я этот мяч только что отбил?

— Бля-я-ять, Федя, смотри, куда бьешь!

— Сука сраная, куда я дел этот блядский телефон?

— На улице пиздец, а у меня зонта нет. Вот и какого хуя мне теперь делать?

Сам Игорь, скрипя зубами, вынужден использовать в речи абсолютно несуразные выражения, которые в любой другой ситуации ему бы и в голову не пришли.

— Игорь, Чалов с Черновым опять бои на полотенцах в душе затеяли.

— В рот мне ноги, да сколько ж можно!

Либо же оперировать фразами, затерянными еще в веке так девятнадцатом.

— Игорян, я, кажись, твой зарядник от телефона где-то просрал…

— Экая незадача.

Правда, держать себя в руках получается далеко не всегда. Иногда самоконтроль стремительно ускользает из цепких акинфеевских рук, и Игорь почти срывается.

— Вот же, а! — раздосадованно восклицает вратарь, с ненавистью глядя на разошедшийся замок своей спортивной сумки. — Что ни день, то пое…

Но в такие моменты на помощь приходит со скоростью света познающий новые русские слова Марио.

— Дребедень!

Бразилец солнечно улыбается Акинфееву, подбадривая, и в такие моменты Игорю даже начинает казаться, что все, возможно, не так уж и плохо.

— Да, Марио, спасибо, — Игорь улыбается Фернандесу в ответ и, не обращая внимания на разошедшийся замок, закидывает сумку на плечо. — Что ни день, то, действительно, _дребедень_.

Да, материться Игорю хочется, но играть ему хочется еще сильнее. Поэтому — и только поэтому! — на поле он ведет себя, словно шелковый, все невысказанные ругательства оставляя на вечер, для себя, так сказать, любимого. Кто, в конце-то концов, помешает ему бранится в его пустой холостяцкой квартире?

Ах, наивное дитя…

Если честно, Игоря не покидает мысль, что идею на пару дней оставить детей с ним подал Кате сам Гончаренко. Ну, он бы, по крайней мере, не удивился, будь это так. При ребятишках Акинфеев, как образцовый отец, всегда выражается исключительно цензурно — фильтрует базар, как говорится, — и Михалыч, прекрасно об этом зная, мог воспользоваться желанием Игоря быть хорошим отцом в своих корыстных целях. Сама по себе вероятность такого расклада вратаря невероятно бесит, но при этом, как бы там на самом деле ни было, он безмерно благодарен за возможность провести несколько дней с детьми. В последнее время уделять им должного внимания, к немалому игореву разочарованию, почти не удается, оттого за шанс он тут же цепляется. И благодарен он за него безмерно — и бывшей жене, и, мать его за ногу, Гончаренко. В конце концов, его же идея, так?

Только вот по возвращении Кати в город Игорь узнает, что все совсем не так, как он себе представлял.

— Ах ты ж… — ругается Акинфеев, полоснув ножом по пальцу, и тут же сует его в рот, пытаясь остановить кровь. Дежурящая у плиты Катя в мгновение ока оказывается около Игоря и, рассмотрев ранку со всех сторон, направляется за аптечкой, цокая языком.

— Так порезаться надо умудриться, конечно, — говорит она иронично, щедро поливая порез перекисью водорода. Игорь шипит, как разъяренный кошак, дергаясь.

— Вот бл… — едва не вырывается у него, но Катя пресекает попытку на корню.

— Не выражаться, — говорит она невозмутимо и отставляет бутылек с перекисью, хватаясь за бинты.

Это, наверное, последнее, что Игорь ожидает от нее услышать.

Если честно, Акинфеев до последнего думает, что Катя не в курсе этого маленького _«не матерись или попади на скамейку запасных»_ челленджа. Михалыч, в конце концов, мог просто не рассказать ей всего; тем более Катя в любом случае не стала бы допытываться. Если Гончаренко просит сделать что-то для Игоря — это важно. Поэтому Катя непременно сделает все, что в ее силах, для него. Как и Игорь — для нее.

Не чужие же, в конце концов, друг другу люди.

— Витя-таки рассказал о нашем маленьком уговоре, — Акинфеев не спрашивает — утверждает, скорее, полностью уверенный в своей правоте. Оттого ответ становится ну совсем уж неожиданным.

— Я не разговаривала с Витей с того самого момента, как мы с тобой официально развелись, — жмет Катя плечами, увлеченно завязывая Игорю на пальце бантик из марли. Акинфеев моргает пару раз растерянно, абсолютно сбитый с толку, и принимается усиленно _думать._

Если не Гончаренко, то _кто_?

— Семак и тебе, что ли, звонил? — хмурится Игорь.

— Не очень уверена, что знаю, кто такой этот Семак, — тянет Герун. — Меня попросил Артём.

— Артём? Дзюба?

— Не знаю, как у тебя, а у меня не так много знакомых Артёмов, — фыркает Катя и, наконец, отпускает бывшего мужа восвояси. — Ну, вот и все. Жить, вроде как, будешь.

Игорь кивает рассеяно, пытаясь переварить поступившую информацию. Это что же получается…

— Подожди минуточку. Хочешь сказать, что это была идея _Артёма_?

Катя закатывает глаза и, отключив плиту, поворачивается к Игорю лицом.

— Господи боже, Акинфеев, да какая ж разница, чья это была идея? — фыркает женщина. — Тебе в любом случае полезно было узнать, что в разговоре можно использовать не только маты.

— Не так уж много я и матерюсь, — бурчит Акинфеев, насупившись и возвращается к нарезке овощей. Катя цокает языком — в очередной раз — и отбирает у бывшего мужа нож.

— Ну, теперь-то да. И оставь ты эти несчастные помидоры в покое, — качает она головой; ее собранные в конский хвост кудри забавно при этом пружинят. — Достань лучше тарелки, а я пока детей за стол позову.

Герун бросает испачканный нож в раковину и двигается к выходу из кухни. Уже у самой двери Катя оборачивается и, улыбнувшись хитро, говорит:

— Ищи во всей ситуации плюсы: зато ты теперь без труда подберешь ворох синонимов к слову «охуеть». Да и мы все узнали, что ты и без мата обходиться умеешь. Представь, какая для нас это была неожиданность, а.

Вот уж действительно, думает Игорь. Неожиданность.

***

Окей, ладно, это была его идея.

Хотя, изначально это все было всего лишь шуткой, честно! Артём понятия не имел, что Сергей воспримет его дурачества серьезно и позвонит-таки Гончаренко.

Но Сергей позвонил, запустив адский механизм под названием _«Акинфеев за чистый русский язык»_.

Дзюба даже не до конца уверен, от чего он охуел больше: от того, что механизм в принципе запущен или что работает он без перебоев. Честно говоря, Тёма до последнего думал, что Игорь будет брыкаться и пошлет и Гончаренко, и Семака, и, в конце концов, Дзюбу — ну, когда узнает, откуда у этой замечательной затеи ноги растут — в увлекательное путешествие на три веселые буквы. Но, вопреки всем тёминым опасениям, Игорь соглашается на эту авантюру без пререканий — то есть почти без них — и держится, что называется, стоически. Не ожидавший такого расклада Артём следит за дальнейшим развитием событий, затаив дыхание.

Причем он в душе не ебет, почему вообще это делает.

Ну, то есть как…

Когда на всю раздевалку начинает орать его телефон, Артём, целиком и полностью погруженный в собственные мысли, вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Артём, блять, ты там оглох? — возмущается Кокорин, запуская в Дзюбу потную майку. — Потому что я уже на грани!

Тёма ловит летящий в него снаряд еще в воздухе и запускает его обратно в отправителя, недовольно при этом морщась.

— Какие мы нежные, — ворчит он, глядя на горящее на экране телефона имя.

_«Игорь»._

Ну, этого, наверное, стоило ожидать.

— Да, алло, — говорит Артём как ни в чем не бывало, словно это не он вот-вот отхватит словесных пиздюлей от экс-капитана сборной в весьма причудливой форме.

— Ну и какого лаптя, Артём?

Да, именно об этом Дзюба вам и говорил.

— И тебе привет, Игорь, — заметив, с каким интересом сокомандники реагируют на дзюбинское «Игорь», Тёма решает выйти в коридор. Ну, чтоб соблазна подслушать не возникало. — Я тоже очень рад тебя слышать.

Почти тут же ему прилетает раздраженное:

— Не паясничай. Лучше скажи мне, что за фи… феерию ты решил мне устроить?

— Тебе понравилось?

— Я вне себя от восторга. И ключевое слово здесь «вне себя», чтоб ты понимал.

Ну да, Артём может себе представить.

— Да ладно тебе, я ж как лучше хотел, — Дзюба, честно говоря, в душе не ебет, что ему ответить, поэтому просто принимается оправдываться. Правда, оправдания его едва на троечку тянут, да и Акинфееву они, очевидно, нигде не уперлись.

— Хочешь сказать, что таким образом заботу проявляешь? — продолжает сокрушаться Игорь, и Дзюба едва не выпаливает «да» резко.

Потому что как ему, тридцатилетнему мужику, проявлять ее по отношению к другому мужику, не боясь при этом получить от него по мордам? Вот и Тёма не знает. Хотя он бы с удовольствием заботился об Игоре в совсем другом ключе: комфортил бы его после неудачных матчей, докладывал бы ему в сумку теплые свитера и зубную щетку — он ее вечно забывает, из-за чего каждый раз вынужден покупать новую — и готовил бы кофе в пос…

Тут Артём резко обрывает весь свой поток мыслей и отвечает беззаботно:

— Зато весело вышло! И очень, к слову, полезно.

— Иди ты лесом со своим «полезно», — бурчит Игорь, словно недовольный дед какой-то. Тёма фыркает.

— Вот видишь, я иду лесом, а не нахуй. Прогресс! — дразнит он, слыша, как Игорь на том конце провода, раздраженно выдыхает. — Ты продолжай в том же духе. А в ноябре я приеду и лично проверю, как идут дела, договорились?

— Жду не дождусь.

Артём, признаться, ожидал, что следующая акинфеевская фраза будет сочиться сарказмом или раздражением, но Игорь внезапно говорит совершенно серьезно и искренне — словно действительно _ждет не дождется_ их с Артёмом встречи.

Дзюба на мгновение даже теряется.

— Э-э, ну да, — отвечает он неловко, после чего, пораздумав немного, добавляет: — Удачи тебе.

И отключается.

Артём буквально слышит, как Игорь, сидя на свой незаправленной кровати, говорит — громко и четко: _«Пиздачи, блять»._

***

Избавляться от вредных привычек тяжело. Даже если их у тебя всего две и они тебе по жизни никак не мешают.

Первой и до какого-то момента единственной дурной привычкой Игоря всегда было какое-то нездоровое пристрастие к нецензурной лексике. Еще до того момента, как за него всерьез взялся Гончаренко — _Дзюба_ — от любви к матам Игоря пыталась отучить сначала мама, а затем и Катя. Правда, обе женщины, в обществе которых Игорь старался браниться по минимуму, бросили свои попытки почти сразу же, махнув на этот факт из биографии их любимого мужчины рукой, очевидно, подумав, что не так уж это им и мешает.

Самому же Акинфееву это не то что «не так уж» — совсем не мешало, поэтому он со спокойной душой и чистой совестью продолжал использовать крепкие словечки. Ну, в пределах допустимого, конечно.

А вот вторая дурная привычка появилась у него, что называется, на старости лет, и уж ей-то Игорь объявил настоящую войну. Потому что имя этой привычке было «Артём Дзюба», и ей в игоревой жизни не было места.

Ну, в этом Игорь отчаянно пытался себя убедить.

Вообще, борьбу Акинфеева с «вредной привычкой номер два» можно привести в пример того, что было бы, реши он так же яростно бороться с собственным сквернословием. И хотя борьба с абсолютно чужеродными чувствами, которые внезапно стали испытываться — да-да, сами по себе, честно! — им по отношению к нападающему, шла с переменным успехом, ее все же можно было назвать удачной. А после окончания Чемпионата Мира и вовсе триумфальной: вратарь с головой окунулся в клубную карьеру, отыгрывая матч за матчем, и общение с Артёмом само по себе ограничилось двумя-тремя сообщениями в неделю, написанными в общий чат сборной.

Все обещало быть прекрасным, и чудесным, и вообще великолепным, пока Дзюба снова не ворвался в его жизнь с этим тупым обещанием «лично проверить, как идут дела». Сука, конечно, Игорь теперь с нетерпением ждет их с Артёмом встречи.

Исключительно, чтобы утереть паршивцу нос, а не то, что вы могли себе там надумать!

Оттого в оставшиеся до матча с «Зенитом» дни базар Акинфеев фильтрует с особым усердием, чтобы одиннадцатого числа выйти на поле и, что называется, _разнести_.

— В рот мне ноги, парни, кто так играет? — орет Игорь, когда его пацаны начинают косячить, буквально купаясь в излучаемом соперниками удивлении. — А ну-ка, собрались, если не хотите получить горстку пилюль от доброго доктора Гончаренко!

Тут зенитовцы охуевают так, что матч заканчивается какой-то совсем уж дохленькой ничьей.

— И что это сейчас было? — изумленно вопрошает Кокорин, обращаясь к проходящему мимо Чалову. Тот жмет плечами, улыбаясь во все тридцать два.

— Акция _«ЦСКА за чистый русский язык»_. Игорь как самый главный матершинник — лицо компании, — говорит Федя весело. — Присоединитесь?

Акинфеев сдержано улыбается, вставляя промежду прочим веское «бывший», и ищет глазами Дзюбу.

Только тот, судя по всему, уже покинул поле. В раздевалку Игорь уходит разочарованный и, отсидевшись там дольше остальных, уходит самым последним.

А у самого выхода со стадиона его отлавливает — как вы думаете, кто? — продрогший до костей Дзюба.

— Тебя только за смертью посылать, — ворчит Артём, кутаясь в форменный пуховик. — Ты чего так долго?

— Я думал, вы уже уехали, — растерянно отвечает Акинфеев, изумленно глядя на стоящего перед ним нападающего. Как будто не верит, что ему не мерещится.

— Ну, мои уехали, а я вот тебя решил дожидаться, — Тёма хитро щурится и добавляет язвительное: — Думал уж не дождусь.

— Ну так чего остался? Ехал бы в гостиницу, — жмет плечами Игорь. Артём принимается яростно вертеть головой.

— Ну, я же обещал, что лично оценю твои успехи, — улыбается он. Акинфеев хрипло смеется, и Артём, глядя на него, млеет, словно двенадцатилетняя девчонка.

— Да? Ну и как?

— Неплохо.

— Ух ты, — тянет Акинфеев, — я что же, заслужил похвалу?

— Даже целое желание, — Игорь вопросительно вскидывает брови, и Дзюба, стушевавшись, спешит добавить: — Ну, если ты хочешь.

— Хочу, — кивает вратарь, иронично улыбаясь. — Поцелуй в щеку.

Артём, честно говоря, не понимает, шутит Игорь или нет. В голове у него внезапно становится пусто-пусто, а в горле — сухо, как в пустыне Сахара. Поэтому ответ выходит не только глупым и необдуманным, но еще и хриплым.

— А чего же не в губы?

— Можно и в губы.

Артём едва инфаркт не ловит, когда Игорь, не дожидаясь его реакции, подается вперед и касается своими губами тёминых. У Акинфеева губы сухие, но теплые, а дыхание — мятное от жвачки — горячее-горячее и сводит Дзюбу с ума. Тёма в этом уверен, иначе он, честно, не может объяснить, почему с языка слетает едва слышное:

— Я тебя люблю.

Игорь смотрит удивленно, а Артём все ждет, когда же на смену удивлению придет ярость. Смириться с тем, что он вот-вот получит по морде, он успевает быстро, а потому, когда Акинфеев внезапно расплывается в улыбке и вновь подается вперед, даже от него не шарахается, ожидая удара.

Но удара не следует. Только саркастичное:

— Пошел нахуй.

Дзюба моргает удивленно — _раз, два, три,_ — растерянно глядя на довольного Игоря. Вратарь улыбается уголками губ и тянет Артёма за рукав куртки к машине. И только тогда до зенитовца доходит, что только что произошло. Артём фыркает.

Что же. Надо признать: так необычно _«я люблю тебя»_ в ответ ему еще никто не говорил.


End file.
